tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SteamTeam/Archive 4
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. '' ''Dry rails and good running! ;Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3 Done! You're talk page has been archived. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Where? Where did you find the list of characters for the book The Big Book of Engines? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Can you show me a link? I searched for the book, but I couldn't find it. I figured you would be. Can you reupload a better version of the one I did too? It looks strange in the galleries for some reason. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for showing it to me! :) OK I can wait. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I was just wondering, why are you uploading some All You Need pics with the words, but others without? It's no problem, I'm just curious. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: NEW MIR TRAILER Cool! I'm going to go put that in my blog! BTW Can you reply to my last message? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :I see. Are you finished uploading pics from All You Need now? And will you be uploading some from the new MIR trailer? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to add the new pics to my blog now then. :) That's true, but the options there if you want it. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:37, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::You can do whatever you want really. I'm not going to tell you what to do. Yes, I did notice the shirts before. (only after some one else had pointed them out though :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I'd upload them. They're still cool, even with the DVD cover at the bottom after all. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. But before I do, I have a question. Isn't this scene in All You Need? So couldn't you get a better quality shot from there? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I know I've seen it somewhere before. Was it in a different trailer? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I found where I saw it now. It's in the trailer Onu found a few days ago. The quality of the two are about the same though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:07, August 19, 2010 (UTC) MIR Trailer Nice job finding that trailer for Misty Island Rescue. It looked so cool. - BiggestThomasFan Strange Hey there i find it strange that in my story Whiff X Time i put Whiff in charge of his garbage plant, and now In the sires we have Whiffs Garbage Dump.do you think could of predicted the waist Dump in that Story. please tell me what you think. reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 14:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Do you rember Whiff and the garbage filed day story i wrote well if you look at the Begining of the Story i had wote this line Narrator: it was a good day at the Garbage plant, with Whiff the manager of the plant. In it i mention that Whiff had his own Garage plant. and it just so Happens that this story was writen before we found out that whiff and Scruff had a Garbage plant. hope this Helps.MaysPeep! Peep! 18:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Hello SteamTeam, I would like to discuss our current spoiler policy with you and Thomasfan. As you know, currently we have made it a rule that "no one adds spoilers to pages concerning Misty Island Rescue and its spoiler character." I suggest that we change the rule to “spoilers can only be added to an article if a spoiler-warning template is added to the top of the article or the top of the section in which the spoilers are contained.” I could create a template for that purpose. The reason for this is: I have seen other wikis do it, and I think, even though we may not particularly care for spoilers ourselves, the wiki should be kept as up-to-date as possible. I manage to spoil things for myself most of the time, so I can try and moderate spoiler edits to make sure that they are true. Please tell me what you think. :) ZEM talk to me! 05:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thomas and the Stinky Cheese CGI test I uploaded two images from the CGI test. One is Thomas puffing down the bridge and the second one is bigger version of Thomas coming to the dairy --SteamworksCentral 06:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Whiff CGI pic I have uploaded new Whiff CGI image and I think we could use it for the pic on the top of the page. What do you think? --SteamworksCentral 07:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you please tell me What folder name you would find captured Screenshots in CyberLinkDVDPlayer? :I've sorted it, keep checking my latest pages, you may be suprised. TEngine 19:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you think of my latest contributuions so far? TEngine 22:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Was their anything wrong with the menus i uploaded? Thomasfan removed most of the 4:3 ones and all the Calling All Engines ones, and they took some time to rip!, Because of his usual picky slef i'll have to start all over again! :( TEngine 09:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Adding Pictures Hi Im going thru our ertl Thomas collcetion and have a few pictures to add. Im not sure if i have done it correctly though. Ive done a test file and uploaded it via the 'upload a new photo' link. Is this the right way to add photos ? thanks Ertl fan 09:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC) First lot done I'd take a quick look before they either get edited or removed TEngine 10:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spoilers Sorry I didn't write back to you guys the other day about the spoiler thing. Anyway, I am glad you agree, and as you have already seen, I created the spoiler templates! :) (I didn't respond the other day because Mom asked me to get off the computer while I was in the middle of editing some things on here...) :) ZEM talk to me! 02:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) The Missing Coach I found one image of Donald and Douglas (without their nameplates) at Tidmouth Sheds. I think that maybe is from episode The Missing Coach. What do you think? --SteamworksCentral 10:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect That is from The Deputation TEngine 10:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure... ...where the first picture from this video comes from: http://www/youtube.com/watch?v=iEt0wyWC1Xc ? I've never seen a picture like that before (due to the rare shocked Duck face), rare or otherwise, that fits any episode... except one. The Missing Coach. That picture look quite a bit like Duck's in Tidmouth... could it be? Tender Engines 11:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) who is your favourite Thomas character? thanks for the welcoming say whos your favourite thomas character? mines Whiff my youtube name. you have seen my youtube channel? Recording Episodes How do you record episodes then upload them to Dailymotion? (As in the S13 epiosdes you had) I aws going to upload Misty Island Rescue (song) music video, but I realized I didn't knoe how. Thanks, SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 16:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll do that. Is that also how you take the screen shots? SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 16:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) U.S. Season 13 Season 13 started airing on PBS earlier today, and I was able to record the U.S. versions of Creaky Cranky and Double Trouble. Now, I want to upload them on a site at which Lionsgate probably won't copyright claim the videos. I know how to make the videos upload-ready, but do you have suggestions on where I should do so? CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 16:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I have a feeling the Maithwaite stationmaster in "Double Trouble" was voiced by the same person in both the US and UK versions. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a copy of the UK version so could you please tell me if I'm right when I get it up? I plan to have it up tomorrow when I set up a Dailymotion account. CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 02:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I found out I was wrong, because I just saw a YouTube copy (in disguise, using only the first two letters of each word) and the stationmaster sounded totally different. I am however uploading the episodes, which are processing right now. CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 14:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, they are up now. I especially recommend watching "Double Trouble", because that episode hasn't been released on DVD yet. :: http://www.dailymotion.com/Thomasvids Now, I find it's worth noting that I've had experiencing in uploading online vids before; I upload gameshow videos on YouTube all the time! CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 15:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) It's http://www.youtube.com/user/Hondo20132. I get most of these videos by doing tape trades with other people over the internet. CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 15:38, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :So, what do you think of it? Just wondering. CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 17:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Lion of Sodor Page I can't edit it, so.... http://www.majhost.com/gallery/ThomasOnu/Thomas-DVD/thelionofsodor_byonu.jpg TEngine 21:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hold that thought, the image is a mockup Misty Island Rescue Pictures Where did you find those pictures of Misty Island Rescue that you recently uploaded? - BiggestThomasFan Thomas does not have television series appear. Why does Thomas not have Television Series? DeclanJohn2010 11:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) 12:17 I was busy at 12:17 pm but thanks for texting me, But how can i get 100%? Re:Thomasfan Yes, he is on holiday. He said he would be gone from Sept. 3rd and I can't remember when he said he would be back, either the 6th or 9th. Today is the 6th, so I guess we'll find out soon. :) ZEM talk to me! 12:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC) MIR uploading? I preordered the Misty Island Rescue DVD on Amazon a few days back. I have no idea when it will arrive, but when it does, you think it's OK if I post on Dailymotion without blowing it for the people in the UK? CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 21:14, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I STILL haven't recieved it after a week and a half. It's rather obvious that like a million people or so preordered it before I did. CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 02:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::After tracking the order, I found out that they won't ship it until Merry Winter Wish is released, because I ordered both at the same time (only so I could qualify for the Super Saver shipping). I'm very eager about getting MWW, BTW. Speaking of which, how did you get the photos? CGI-isn't-bad Well, at least in my opinion it ain't! 00:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I've got toy treats. Hey i got it from my mummy, is the little factory Surprise Thomas and Friends and it has Pastille Drops in it, i also got Annie my fav coach, I lover her very much, my mummy also put a tick on Annie, Do you want to buy one? DeclanJohn2010 19:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train I like Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train, I love this program do you? I watched it in a week ago!thumb|300px|right|I love this one. Can i be your friend? DeclanJohn2010 15:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: DeclanJohn Thanks mate. I thought right from the start when he put those really kiddish messages on your talk page he was up to no good. Cheers mate! Oliverandtoad13 16:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) This post is like it was written by a two year old: Hey i got it from my mummy, is the little factory Surprise Thomas and Friends and it has Pastille Drops in it, i also got Annie my fav coach, I lover her very much, my mummy also put a tick on Annie, Do you want to buy one? DeclanJohn2010 19:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Anyhow, thanks for that!Oliverandtoad13 16:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thomas, Percy and the Coal They look good to me! A bit grainier than usual, but they're fine. Keep up the good work! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that one looks really good. The first few you uploaded were grainier than the later ones. So, whatever you did to the last few, do that from now on to all grainy pics. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Will you be using the same process for future pics? And it's not a problem that you didn't sign the message. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Edward's Exploit Images Hi SteamTeam, why did you delete my Edward's Exploit book pictures? I just realised some of them were on the The Deputation page, but some weren't, and I think mine were better quality. I'm not cross though. Oliverandtoad13 19:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) The one with Douglas smashing the Breakvan was I don't think a duplicate. The angle is different, I think. Oliverandtoad13 19:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) OK then: thanks! Oliverandtoad13 20:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I wont do it after all: the angle is slightly different, but it is hardly noticeable, so it's not worth it. Oliverandtoad13 20:06, September 15, 2010 (UTC) HELP! Yeah. I have no idea if it was the public wifi spot's IP Adress, but I was blocked under "false user" by Thomasfan. I asked you about this on YouTube, under "super58173". Yeah, I'm that guy. My real wiki account is still blocked. FOR A YEAR. I'm not going to live for that long. Nobody does. You told me to try a different Wifi spot, but... there isn't. I have no idea why I was blocked, but rest assure you, I have no wrong intentions, I was intrigued by the "goofs" sections of each episode, I thought no one else cared about that kind of thing since I was 5. From Luigimaster 23:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC). (P.S. Nobody say anything, especially on the internet, about me being super58173). Re: Availability Footnotes Sorry, but I still don't really see the need for it. I actually enjoy the task of looking to see which episodes are available. But then, that may just be me. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :What I meant was: I like to go to an episode page (Percy and the Signal to use your example.), scroll to the bottom of the page, click the "What links here" button, and then search out what DVDs are listed there. (Thomas gets Bumped and other Stories and Thomas and his Friends Get Along being the answers.) Get it? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) What DVDs did you buy? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't have Steamies vs. Diesels and other Thomas Adventures yet. Why did you get CAE though? Isn't the US version the same as the UK version (other than narrator)? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now I understand. It is rather unusual for US DVDs to be in the UK. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) According to the page we have for it here, there aren't any special features. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ummm Why? I'm leaning toward removing it myself because the current rule is that images can't be uploaded until October eleventh (excluding ones found in the trailers). I'd recommend that you also talk to ZEM, as it was he who uploaded the image. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:00, September 20, 2010 (UTC) The Express I wounder should the Express have an articale about it? . 11:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay i will. . 11:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: (Last two messages) Well, like I said to you and The Magic Engine before, you need to talk to ZEM, not me. As regards the pics, that's always happened. It will eventually use the images you uploaded, but it may take weeks or even months! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I gave my opinion in my last message. ZEM's also left his opinion here. So it seems to me that there was a misunderstanding in all of this. I suggest that all three of us sit down and discuss the problem here. That could be with the images. I'm not really sure though. BTW Why have you been uploading jpg images and not png's? ::Agreed on the D10 pic. :) The PNGs take longer for you? I've never noticed a difference in time when I do them. There aren't any major differences between PNGs and JPGs, but the PNGs are a bit better quality. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::But, aren't your images usually the ones that are quickly uploaded? There is a small difference between PNGs and JPGs. Take two screen shots of the same scene - one in PNG format and the other in JPG. Then, look at them. You should see that the PNG one is slightly clearer and brighter. You can contact Wikia if you want. But I think that it should clear up by the time the switch to their new format. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:02, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK Really? There was no difference between the two? What I meant was: Aren't the screen shots you upload the types that upload quickly? Isn't that what you said? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Image Spoiler Policy OK, here is what I think we should do for image spoiler policy --- we put spoiler tags warning people on the pages that contain spoiler images and an additional warning about spoilers on the front page. Most wikis contain loads of spoilers, but just warn people to read at their own risk. Because this is supposed to be the #1 source for Thomas info on the web, we need to be completely up-to-date. ZEM talk to me! 15:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :So, do you think that I shouldn't upload screenshots of Misty Island Rescue yet? I was planning on getting screenshots for the MIR page. ZEM talk to me! 17:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Coaches page Hey Thomasfan and SteamTeam, you may have noticed that I deleted the "Coaches" page and gave the seperate sections their own articles. My reasoning is that Wikipedia uses that format alot with articles like that, listing all of the coaches and/or engines in one article... In order to really bring this wiki to its true potential, we need to make sure that we are professional, but not too similar to Wikipedia. Please give me your thoughts on the matter. I plan on doing this with other pages soon as well. ZEM talk to me! 23:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Glad you like it. :) I am working on the logo, and should finish it soon! Sorry it has taken so long! :) ZEM talk to me! 19:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm exploring the wiki looking for more things to improve right now... As for the Shining Time Wiki template, I did fix it to be like the TUGS wiki template... take a look. :) ZEM talk to me! 08:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I've already put the Shining Time Station Wiki logo. :) ZEM talk to me! 08:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Help SteamTeam how do you add a user page picture thankyouJRCS+CAS 09:58, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Stock footage I don't know what a stock footage is, What's my Favorite Season and Episode, You can deside. Thank you. Guess what? I have Brought Hero of the Ralis for DS! DeclanBest 16:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) DeclanJohn's Back... SteamTeam, DeclanJohn is back under the name of DeclanBest. He's asking about stock footage again. Since his old account is blocked, this one should be blocked too, or a IP block. He'll keep coming back otherwise. Oliverandtoad13 16:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) DVD Menus Would you have the honor of uploading some DVD Menus for me? I've added the links in Thomasfans page TEngine 19:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) the Fat Controllers Song you guys the UK/AUS verson of the song goes "so sing along... with the fat controllers song" and to play the feature song on the AUS DVD, you need to win the find Thomas game. FoThomas 08:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) FoThomas new article Hi SteamTeam, how do i make a new article? i have this old Thomas VHS i wanted to make an article for some time. oh! and coz im new, pleaes undersand if i do things wrong thanks. FoThomas 09:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) on to me hey steam team you remmber Amy and the Diesel'sright, and we have been hearing rumores about a new engine caled Amy. Well i think hit is on to me and this wikia. Cause rember my last message i sent to you. Please reply asap it is important.MaysPeep! Peep! 13:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) hey Those Menus havn't been added yet, i will need to clear them from my drive soon TEngine 18:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I assume you have the Beta design as well... ...how do you like it? Wikia made it visible to everyone faster than I expected, I haven't got the background uploaded yet, but there is my new logo (made out of the logos Callum sent me and the other Thomas image we decided on)... What do you think of all of it? :) ZEM talk to me! 20:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I just realised something, you can't have the new Wikia look unless you choose it in your preferences, so I should have known you didn't have it. Anyway, in the new look I do have all three versions of Thomas in the logo. ZEM talk to me! 18:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::To answer your question, you go to your preferences by going here: . You then click on the tab marked "Skin" and then check the box that says "New Wikia Look". Then look for the "Save" button, click it, and you're done! I don't think you're going to like the new look though. But you'll have to get used to as Wikia is going to switch to it for everyone soon. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:58, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Design I kind of like the new look actually. There are certain features I miss from the old version and certain things I don't like about the new one, but there's nothing we can do to change them. If by "home" you mean the main page, you click the logo at the top. And you're right, ZEM did an great job with the logo! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 13:51, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :It does take some getting used to, doesn't it? Oh, that page. It's a little harder to get to now. But, if you look to the bottom-right of the screen, you'll see a little button that says "My Tools"; click on that; then click "Edit My Tools"; type "recent edits" into the search box; press enter and then "Save". It will then always be in there waiting for you to click on it. I hope this helps! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:33, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::When you click on "Edit My Tools" and a window pops up, there isn't a search bar below where it says "Add tool"? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops! Yes, I meant recent edits. What page were you looking for? Can you switch back to the Monaco skin, take a screen capture of it, and show it to me on ZEM's forum? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Beta Design Sorry I didn't write back sooner! I see Thomasfan has already helped you out, thanks Thomasfan! :) ZEM talk to me! 02:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm glad you like it! :) ZEM talk to me! 05:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Counter Productive editing? Um SteamTeam during our most recently edits, have we been making some kind of counter productive editing? And when will you upload the photos from the episodes Buzz Buzz and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day? :)--PNR 21:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :OK I understand. :)--PNR 21:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Cover http://www.sendit.com/dvd/thomas-and-friends-christmas-express/10227641.html TEngine 12:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thomas's Tall Friend Review What do you say about first S14 episode?. I didn't like it too much. The CGI was great but the plot was a bit silly. I am happy to see Hiro, Diesel and Stanley making cameo and I liked that Edward was the main character. I gave it 3/5 because it's missing reality. What's your opinion. --SteamworksCentral 19:39, October 11, 2010 (UTC) S14 Eps Hey Dude I may need your assistance during S14's broadcasts. Wednesday to Friday this week i am going to a College for a 3 day visit, meaning i won't beable to see the following eps. *'Pingy Pongy Pick Up' *'Charlie and Eddie' *'Toby and the Whistling Woods' Then after that i am off for two weeks, and i really don't want to be getting up early just to record these eps, something went wrong when recording todays ep anyway. Can you keep me posted and updated for the next few weeks on the eps? If you can upload them to Dailymotion? It would be a great help :) TEngine 19:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Please It looks that S14 in my country won't show anymore. They just putted the first episode on TV. Can you please upload episodes somewhere or send them to me it would be great. If you want send them to me, tell me and I'l give you my gmail. Thanks --SteamworksCentral 08:43, October 12, 2010 (UTC)